leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lure Ball
|} The Lure Ball (Japanese: ルアーボール Lure Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation II. It can be used to catch a wild Pokémon, being more likely to succeed in fishing encounters. It is one of Kurt's signature Apricorn Poké Balls, and is made from Blue Apricorns. In the core series games Price |N/A| 150}} |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a encounter, it attempts to catch the wild Pokémon. If the encounter is a fishing encounter, it has a 3× /5× catch rate modifier; otherwise, it has a 1× modifier. If used on an Ultra Beast, the catch rate modifier is instead always set to 0.1×. The Lure Ball cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle, the opposing Trainer will bat the ball away, wasting the item. Held item fails if the user is holding a Lure Ball. In only, Lure Balls cannot be held. This is to prevent them being held by a Pokémon traded to , where the item does not exist. Description |A Ball for Pokémon hooked by a rod.}} |A Poké Ball for catching Pokémon hooked by a Rod when fishing.}} |A Poké Ball that is good for catching Pokémon that you reel in with a Rod while out fishing.}} |A Poké Ball that is good for catching Pokémon that you reel in with a rod while out fishing.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Azalea Town | Azalea Town (Blu Apricorn) |- | | (×2) | Azalea Town (Blu Apricorn) |- | | Geothermal Power Plant, Heahea City | |} |} Cameo appearances Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Sun, Moon Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, keep their Pokémon in Lure Balls. Appearance Artwork Sprites Models In the anime In Going Apricorn!, a Lure Ball appeared in a fantasy during Maizie's explanation about Apricorn Poké Balls. In Gettin' The Bugs Out, and each received a Lure Ball from Kurt. In The Totodile Duel, Ash and Misty both wanted to catch a wild , and simultaneously threw their Lure Balls at it. One of the Lure Balls caught it, but it was unclear whose Ball it was. As Ash and Misty both wanted Totodile for themselves, decleared a to decide who would get to keep it. In the end, Ash won the match, allowing him to keep Totodile, while Misty kept the remaining Lure Ball. In Trouble's Brewing, was revealed to keep her in a Lure Ball. In A Corsola Caper!, Misty used her Lure Ball to catch a . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Teddiursa's Picnic, a Lure Ball appeared in a fantasy during Maizie's explanation about Apricorn Poké Balls. In Off Course with Corsola, caught a in a Lure Ball. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In The Great Search! Let's Rescue The Slowpoke!, used Lure Balls given to him by Kurt to help him save a group of from drowning in the flooding Slowpoke Well. In the TCG Debuting in the expansion, the is different from the basic Poké Balls in that it draws from the rather than the deck. For each heads flipped, with a maximum of three, an can be returned from the discard pile and put into the hand. It has not appeared since. Trivia * In and the , Lure Balls are shown to have a green outer coloring; however, in official artwork and the anime, they are shown to have a blue outer coloring. In later games, the Lure Ball's color is changed to the official blue color. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=誘餌球 |zh_cmn=誘餌球 / 诱饵球 |fr=Appat Ball |de=Köderball |it=Esca Ball |ko=루어볼 Lure Ball |pl=Lure Ball Pułapkowy Ball Pułapka Ball |pt_br=Bola Isca |es_la=Bola de Atracción |es_eu=Cebo Ball |tr=Cazibe Topu |vi=Bóng Lure }} Category:Poké Balls de:Köderball es:Cebo Ball fr:Appât Ball it:Poké Ball#Esca Ball ja:ルアーボール zh:诱饵球（道具）